The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable modules for communication systems.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable connector module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable connector module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board, and the electrical communication connector is disposed within the cage member. The cage member is configured to removably receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable connector module in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable connector module and the electrical communication connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
Specialty pluggable modules are used for shielding and/or testing purposes for the communication system. Testing pluggable modules may be used for diagnostic testing of the electrical communication connector within the cage member. Shielding pluggable modules may be used for sealing an elongated cavity of the cage member that does not have a pluggable connector module therein. For example, the cage member may align with, and optionally extend through an opening in a panel of a device. The electrical communication connector is within an interior of the device, and the pluggable connector module is received into the elongated cavity through the opening of the panel from an exterior region outside of the device. When the pluggable connector module is not disposed within the elongated cavity, the shielding pluggable module is loaded into the elongated cavity to plug the elongated cavity to contain electromagnetic interference (EMI) within the cage member and/or the device, and optionally the shielding pluggable module may be used to shield the electrical communication connector and other electronic components within the device from EMI originating outside of the device. The specialty modules, including the testing modules and the shielding modules, are designed to be compatible with standard receptacle assemblies. For example, the specialty modules have similar form factors to the I/O pluggable connector modules.
The specialty pluggable modules, as well as the I/O pluggable connector modules, are typically retained in the elongated cavities via the use of releasable latching mechanisms. However, conventional latching mechanisms for pluggable modules may be rather complicated, involving many discrete components that interact with each other to selectively unlatch the pluggable module from the cage member. The complicated latching mechanisms with numerous components can be costly in regard to both parts and assembly, and may be prone to malfunction due to the multitude of interacting components.
Accordingly, there is a need for pluggable modules of a communication system that have an improved releasable latching mechanism.